puppet_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Puppet Stories
This article is about the web series for other uses see Puppet Stories (disambiguation). Puppet Stories is a British adult animated web series created by Sam Djan it premiered in June 2018. It focuses on a world populated by puppets. It's main characters are Calvin, Bill, Sally and Sam who go to university and go on adventures. Along with lots of supporting characters. It spawned several shorts, 4 specials, 3 spin-offs, 4 feature films and 3 spin-off films and 12 of The Electric Circuit films. It received mixed reviews from critics throughout its first season but reception was more favourable in the second and third seasons, Later seasons saw a return to a lukewarm reception. Main Characters Main article: List of Characters * Calvin Richardson is the protagonist of the Puppet Stories franchise he is a smart, nice, kind boy and is the leader of the group and is Sally's boyfriend. * Bill Parker is the protagonist of the Puppet Stories franchise he is a funny, dim-witted, spoiled boy who was born with a disorder and has a crush on Stephanie. * Sally Jones is the deutertagonist of the Puppet Stories franchise she is a sensible, attractive and an intelligent girl and is Calvin's girlfriend. * Sam Williams is the tritagonist of the Puppet Stories franchise he is a clever, bright and awkward boy he has a crush on Kelly. Setting Main article: Puppet Stories World The main location in Puppet Stories World where all the characters live. Most of the characters live in an apartment. The landmarks are similar to the locations in London, Barking and Dagenham. History Development (2013-2018) Puppet Stories was in development in 2013 it was originally going to be a TV Series but then Sam Djan decided to make it a web series. It started with the Unaired Pilot and a series was created. Early sketches were drawn by Sam Djan which was Calvin he later becomes the main character of the series. He created 3 more main characters Bill, Sally and Sam and created lots of supporting characters. The Series borrows plots and elements from Sam Djan's school life promintely from Secondary School Peak Years (2018-2019) Puppet Stories was released in 2017 new episodes were produced. Movie Era (2019 present) Sam Djan announced that a feature film based on the web series titled Puppet Stories The Movie will be released and uploaded on YouTube. It was followed by three sequels a spin-off series titled Animation Wars was released it was followed by two sequels it's success led to another spin-off series titled The Electric Circuit (film) it was followed by two sequels and 8 solo films featuring one of the characters. A film series titled Calvin's Group (mini-series) is a prequel focusing on one of the main characters. Spin-Offs, Shorts and Specials (2019 present) The series has spawned three spin offs and a special titled Puppet Stories and the Serial Killer it was followed by four stand-alone sequels. Later Years (2019-2021) Final Years (2021) Episodes Main article: List of Episodes * Puppet Stories has had 18 seasons and 380 episodes. Seasons Pop Culture References Main article: Pop Culture References Puppet Stories often parody or references movies, games, songs, books, films, TV shows and toys. Animation Puppet Stories is animated typically in Adobe Flash and the characters are voiced by the creator Sam Djan. In Other Media Films Main article: Puppet Stories (film series) A feature film based on the series was released called Puppet Stories The Movie. it was followed by three sequels and a spin off series called Animation Wars. * Puppet Stories The Movie (2018) * Puppet Stories 2: Escape From London (2019) * Puppet Stories 3: The Evil World (2020) * Puppet Stories 4: Revenge of the Dimensions (2021) * Animation Wars (2022) * Animation Wars 2 (2023) * Animation Wars 3 (2024) Calvin's Group (mini-series) Main article: Calvin's Group (mini-series) A mini-series based on the four main characters was released. * Calvin (film) * Bill (film) * Sally (film) * Sam (film) The Electric Circuit Films Main article: The Electric Circuit (film series) A film series based on the team of the same name. * The Electric Circuit (film) * Electric Man (film) * Glass Man (film) * Titanium Man (film) * The Electric Circuit 2 * Flames (film) * Hurricane Girl (film) * Snow Woman (film) * Laser Man (film) * Volcano Girl (film) * Fire Woman (film) * The Electric Circuit 3 Spin Offs * Puppet Stories Shorts is a spin off series of short films that focuses on the characters. * Puppet Stories Adverts is a spin off of the series it focuses on the characters promoting electricity. * The Electric Circuit (web series) is a spin off focusing on The Electric Circuit * Puppet Stories is Back is a spin-off focusing on the main characters raising their children * Conversations with Puppet Stories a talk show featuring the main characters * Ask Puppet Stories a show about the characters answering fan questions Specials A special called Puppet Stories and the Serial Killer was released and was followed by four sequels * Puppet Stories and The Serial Killer (2017) * Puppet Stories Into The World Of Puppets (2017) * Puppet Stories Vs. The Giant Robot (2018) * Puppet Stories Deep and Shallow (2018) * Puppet Stories Trip to the Forbidden Land (2019) Cast Reaction Adaptations American Version An American version based on the UK series was released in 2019 it received mixed reviews from critics and negative reviews from fans of the original show who criticised the voice acting, animation and rehash episodes from the original due to low ratings it was cancelled after three seasons. Plagiarised Series A Chinese series was released it is a rip off the series since it had no involvement with the creator of the original It received extremely negative reviews who criticised the animation and the design of the characters for being a rip off the originals it was cancelled after one season. Trivia See Also * The Danger Boys * Galaxy * The Electric Circuit (web series) * My Boyfriend Wants to Find Me Category:Series Category:Featured Articles